I'm Gonna Be Your Bruise
by Halawen
Summary: Tris has a new guy in his life, he's older, he's hot and he's not good for Tristan but he doesn't see it. What will Owen do when he finds out? Milligan brothers bonding shot. Possible trigger warnings read with caution.


_**Well it took bloody long enough for FanFiction to come back on line! Sorry this is so late I was incredibly frustrated that the site was down for so long. I did creat a Wattpad account but haven't actually done anything with it. Wattpad doesn't seem like the right place for me given most of the content and what I wirte. If any of you read on there let me know I might use at as a backup but probably only for one shots.**_

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place in 12B about a month after returning to school from March Break**

 ***I really don't write for Tris much so he may be a little ooc**

 **I think that does it enjoy!**

 **I'm Gonna Be Your Bruise**

 **(TRISTAN)**

My fingers comb into Ryan's hair and my lips part a little farther. My tongue sliding over his and his fingernails scratch along the back of my neck softly. I love kissing Ryan but it's all we ever do. At first it was thrilling, sneaking away to make out and I still love to kiss him but we've been doing this for three weeks and I was hoping he'd eventually want an actual relationship and not just kissing.

Ryan is on the ice Hounds with my brother, it's how we met; Owen brought him home after a practice. Owen was in the washroom and I came out of my room, Ryan was on the sofa and we talked for a few minutes. The next day at school Ryan pulled me into an empty classroom and we spent all of lunch making out in there. Ryan is a senior and totally hot, it was thrilling and I felt great making out like mad with an older boy, it was so hot and steamy and I felt attractive and sexy. When the bell rang and we broke apart he said no one could know about it. He hadn't come out yet, then he said he wasn't gay just experimenting and he didn't want anyone to know. I'd just spent 45 minutes making out with a totally hot senior jock so I was perfectly happy to keep the secret.

I thought that it would be a onetime thing, he'd probably never look at me again and I'd just have a great memory of making out with a hot jock. He didn't look at me in the halls at school and tended to ignore my existence like the rest of the hockey team. Since the play everyone knew I was Owen's kid brother so none of the team hassled me anymore but they ignored mem, Ryan included. Well Owen would say hi to me and that sort of thing but that was about it.

So I was sure because he continued ignoring me it was a onetime thing. But then a couple of days after our first tryst, in the empty classroom, Ryan left me a note in my locker to meet him out near the ravine. I met him of course and we made out again. He told me I was his secret boyfriend but no one could know about us. We exchanged numbers and since then he's been texting me at least once a day with a time and place to meet and we make out. Sometimes we do a little more than that but we've never gone on a date or ever even really talked and when we're not making out he ignores that I even exist.

"Ryan," I say turning my head and pulling out of the kiss, "I love kissing you but if I'm your boyfriend shouldn't we go out? We can meet somewhere where no one knows us a…" I get cut off when Ryan grabs my shoulders and pushes me down on the ground hard. My back hits with a thud and I cough trying to catch my breath.

"Are you stupid?" Ryan growls at me grabbing my arm and squeezing. "No one can know about us or see us together. No one knows I'm gay, I'm not even sure I'm gay I'm just experimenting and if we go out together people can see us. This has to stay secret. The bells going to ring, you go back first."

He lets go of me and gets up. I walk through ravine coming out at the bus stop and walk back to DeGrassi. I have civics after lunch with Zig, Maya and Cam. I sit in my seat next to Zig and he gives me a look.

"Did you try out for soccer at lunch or something?" Zig inquires.

"No just doing homework," I reply.

"Yeah well your homework got leaves and dirt all over your back," Zig comments brushing the stuff off. He's not doing it particularly hard but it hurts, Ryan must have pushed me hard enough to bruise.

I don't pay any attention in my afternoon classes I'm just thinking about Ryan. Since the Ice Hounds had an early morning practice they don't have one this afternoon and I ride home with Owen. Mom and Dad won't be home for at least a couple of hours and we both sit in the living room doing our homework, at least Owen is doing his homework I'm just staring at my math book.

"Hey Owen," I venture after a little while.

"Yeah?" He asks without looking up from his book.

"Have you ever been with a girl that was ashamed to go out with you?"

"Anya was," he says looking up at me now. "I had to pretty much beg her and as much as I flirted with her she wanted nothing to do with me. On her eighteenth birthday she was upset and I made her feel better. She kissed me and after more kissing we had sex but the next day she was back ignoring me. I posted about it on facerange but didn't use her name. I told her I only did it to get her attention and wanted to be with her. It didn't start out great but it turned out to be the best relationship I've ever had and I still miss her. Why?"

"It was just a question," I reply looking back at my math book and starting on the problems.

After a few seconds Owen shrugs and goes back to his homework. I think about what he said most of the night. Anya was pretty hard on Owen at first, although he did deserve most of it but they ended up falling in love she just needed time to figure out her life. I hope if I give Ryan time to figure out his life he won't be ashamed of who he is and we can go public.

When I get to school the next morning I have a text from Ryan to meet him in the storage room. So as soon as I'm in the school I walk to the storage room. Ryan is on the sofa and I sit down, not a word is spoken our lips just connect and he leans me back. We only make out a few minutes before we hear noises and voices; I recognize the person talking to be Luke Baker and so does Ryan.

"Fuck, hide now don't you dare let them see you," Ryan commands standing up and pulling me up before shoving me behind the sofa. I hear Ryan running over to them before they get all the way back to the sofa.

"What's the rush Templeton? You hiding a girl back there?" Luke teases Ryan.

"Just catching up on homework I was up late last night," Ryan says.

"Yeah right cruising the gay bars I bet I've never seen you with a girl," one of them comments.

"I flirt with the puck bunnies all the time," Ryan responds.

"Yeah flirt with but you've never gone out with one," Luka remarks.

"Shut up, let's get out of here Simpson's had his eye on this room ever since that Clare chick wrote that article about us drinking in here," Ryan tells them and after a few seconds I hear them leaving the room.

I get up and wait for a few minutes before leaving the storage room. Ryan doesn't text at lunch and he ignores me in the halls of course. They have practice after school but I get a text from Ryan just after six and just after Owen gets home.

"Uh Mom I have to go to Maya's for a little while she needs the notes from civics."

"Home by curfew," she tells me.

I nod and leave the house, Ryan asked me to meet him at the ravine again. Nowhere near where the kids hang out but the ravine is pretty big. We always meet at the same spot; it's pretty close to the school but away from the clearing where the kids hang out. There's a large rock and that's where we always meet, sitting near the rock to make out.

"You look tense," I comment when I see him.

"I was getting teased all day about being gay because the guys haven't seen me go out with any girls."

"You should just come out Ryan; you wouldn't be the first gay athl…"

"No!" Ryan snarls grabbing my arms and pushing me down, my back hits the rock and I whimper. "No I told you it's not going to happen, I'm not gay I'm experimenting and no one else is going to know about us."

"Okay I'm sorry, Ryan calm down if you don't want people to know about us no one will ever know. I'll take it to my grave. If you're worried about the guys teasing you go on a date with a puck bunny."

I really don't want him to go on a date with a puck bunny but my back hurts and he's cutting the circulation off in my arms. Ryan's face relaxes after a moment and he releases me helping me up.

"I'll wait a couple days and take one of them to lunch, if I do it tomorrow they'll be suspicious," Ryan tells me and before I can respond he abducts my lips.

 **(OWEN)**

Tris barely manages to slip in before curfew, of course our parents are upstairs and they might not have noticed. I was hunting for an after dinner snack so I was in the kitchen. I look over at him and back at the fridge but then he walks past me and I notice the back of his shirt has blood on it.

"What the hell happened?" I demand closing the fridge and walking over to him. He starts to turn around and I turn him back lifting up his t-shirt. His back is scratched up and there's a bruise.

"It's fine Owen," Tris replies pulling his shirt away and turning around.

"I didn't ask if it was fine I asked what happened? And why are there bruises on your arms? If someone beat you up I need to know so I can kill them," I assert.

"I fell okay, I just fell and I'm fine just leave me alone," Tris replies defensively and runs off to his room.

I know someone's picking on him and I'm going to find out who hurt him so I can kill them. I thought everyone knew not to pick on my little brother now.

Mom comes down and asks if Tris is home and I nod, I get a snack and go to my room finishing my homework before bed. After we arrive at school the next morning I leave Tris and walk away like I'm going to my locker, but then I double back and follow him. He goes to his locker, talks to Maya and his other friends and they sit in the foyer before class, nothing out of the ordinary. We have a game today but not until seven and all of the Ice Hounds eat lunch together. I check on Tris first but he's eating with Maya, Zig and Tori. I make sure he gets to both his classes in the afternoon and I don't see anyone bother Tris at all.

After school I see Tris leaving out the back of school and I follow him. He runs through the lacrosse field and into the trees that mark the ravine. He's up to something and I follow him. He walks through the trees a bit, I know this ravine well I've spent a lot of time here and I know where Tris is going before he gets there. I follow him to the large rock and I'm surprised to see Ryan there waiting for him. I worry that is some sort of fight, that Tris got himself into trouble and Ryan challenged him but to my complete shock instead of a fight they begin kissing! Ryan leans Tris against the rock and they start sucking face. I have no intentions of standing there watching my little brother kiss my teammate but I'm kind of proud of him for having a hot liaison. I laugh about it and then turn to walk back but they turn and Ryan sees me watching. He pushes Tris away and then punches my brother so hard Tris goes plummeting to the ground.

"YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NO ONE C…" Ryan begins yelling at Tris but I run over with my fists clenched hitting him hard before he can finish. I hit him in the face and then the gut and then pummel him a couple times when he's down to make sure he stays.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU CRAZY PRICK! IF YOU EVER FUCKING GO NEAR HIM AGAIN I WILL OUT YOU TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!"

I grab Tristan's hand and help him up; we walk back to the school in silence and go to my car. I drive us home and take Tris to his room going back out to the kitchen and grab a bag of frozen peas wrapping it in a towel.

"Thanks," Tris says taking the ice pack and holding it to the bruise on his face.

"Is Ryan the one that hurt you? Is that where the other bruises came from?"

"He gets angry, he swears he's not gay and he's just experimenting. When I bring it up he loses his temper."

"Tris why the hell didn't you tell me about Ryan? Why didn't you tell me the first time he hurt you?"

"When he first kissed me I never thought it would happen again. He threatened me not to tell anyone anything he was afraid of being outed. Then it kept happening, he wanted me to be his secret boyfriend and it was exciting, I felt special, he's a senior and an athlete and he was interested in me. No one has ever been interested in me, not really so I just ignored the temper. I didn't mind the secrecy, not at first anyway and even when he hurt me I just…didn't want to lose the only guy that had ever shown any interest in me," Tris admits.

"Ah Tris," I sigh putting my hand on his shoulder. "You're young still and very few people are brave enough to be out at your age. Very few people are brave enough to be who they truly are at your age. Most teenagers hide behind who everyone thinks they are, like Ryan hiding behind being a jock, even me hiding behind being a bully. You'll find a guy; you'll find a guy who's totally into you because you're you. But y…" I get interrupted by my cell phone ringing and pull it from my pocket, it's Dallas so I answer. "What?"

"Dude we have a game where the hell are you? Templeton can't play because he got in a fight with some kids at the ravine and cracked a couple of ribs. That means you're playing the whole game now get your ass down to the arena for warmup," Dallas commands and hangs up.

"I have to go; I have to get to the arena since Ryan can't play tonight. Stay here, I'll be back right after the game and Mom and Dad are going out tonight so they won't be home. Do not leave the house we are not done talking," I order my younger brother and leave for the arena.

Ryan glares at me but he doesn't say anything and he won't tell anyone I beat him up because he's afraid I'll out him. We eat and warm up before the game. I'm pretty pissed off that my brother was in relationship that was abusive and I didn't notice and I take my aggression out on the ice. We win and celebrate and then I skate back to the locker room to change. I tell the team to celebrate without me and race home, Tris is on the sofa watching TV and eating pizza. I turn the TV off and sit with him on the sofa.

"It was stupid to be with Ryan I know but he made me feel special," Tris says putting down his pizza.

"Yeah it was stupid and even if he made you feel special because he's older and an athlete the first time he hurt you you should have come to me. You should know that you can come to me with anything Tris. No one that cares about you really cares about you whether gay or straight will be abusive in any way. If Ryan is angry with himself because he can't admit that he's gay that's his problem he shouldn't be taking it out on you. I get that you liked it sometimes but you must have known it was bad," I comment and Tris nods. "No relationship should ever be abusive and that he ever hurt you and you didn't tell me hurts me Tris."

"I'm not a child you shouldn't be fighting my battles for me Owen. You aren't even going to be here next year," Tris replies.

"You're not a kid anymore and I won't be here next year but that's all the more reason that you should recognize these things and know you can talk to me. Just because I'll be going to school in the states doesn't mean I won't be your brother. I'll just be a phone call away but I'm not going to school at all if I think you're back here letting some guy beat on you just because he makes you feel good for a few minutes. If the guy is ashamed to be with you for any reason he's not good enough for you Tris. I don't get most of the things you do, I have no interest in theatre or most of the shows you watch but you're my little bro and I love you and one day you'll meet a guy that does get all of that stuff and that's proud to be with you."

"I love you too big brother," Tris smiles and I tousle his hair.

"Next time anyone hurts you, in any way I better hear about it right away."

"You will I promise. I just hope the right guy comes along soon," Tris says and I smile hugging my little brother.


End file.
